Jurus Maut
by Blackeyes Asakura
Summary: Kelima kage kelelahan melawan Madara, Naruto datang.Dia bilang dia tahu cara mengalahkan Madara. RnR? Gajeness, OOCness, semi-canon.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Jurus Maut © Blackeyes Asakura

Rate: K

.

~Enjoy~

.

Mei terengah-engah, satu pun serangannya tak berhasil melukai si kakek-kakek bangkotan yang dibangkitkan anak ular sialan itu. Tak hanya dia yang kelelahan, kage yang lain pun sudah kewalahan menghadapi orang yang berdiri kurang lebih 10 meter di depan mereka.

Uchiha Madara –orang itu- menyeringai, "Jadi kalian sudah lelah, eh? Hahahahaha!" dia tertawa keras, meremehkan kelima kage yang dari tadi mencoba melawannya.

Di sekitar mereka sudah berserakan bekas-bekas pertarungan, cairan lava dimana-mana, tanah remuk, terbakar, sampai sepatu haknya Tsunade yang tadi dia lemparkan ke si Uchiha sialan itu.

"Hah.. Hah.. Kau curang, Madara-brengsek! Berhenti menggunakan edo tensei dan hadapi kami dengan jantan!" teriak Tsunade, Madara tertawa licik.

"Kalian pikir kalian tidak curang? Kalian berlima sementara aku sendirian. Yah, kupikir kita sama-sama curang. So, balance kan?" kata Uchiha itu, terkekeh. Tsunade menggeram. Awas saja si kakek bangkotan ini! Akan segera kukirim ke kuburannya kembali!

Sementara si kazekage merah hanya diam, mengumpulkan nafasnya. Onoki juga diam, dia malas berbicara dengan si Uchiha bangkotan. Habis dari tadi dikatain kuntet terus sih~

"Sial, kita bisa kalah kalau sampai sekarang Madara tak goyah sedikitpun." Gumam Raikage, mengelap peluh di dahinya. _**Ada isotonik gak di sekitar sini? Ion tubuhku hampir habis nih.**_

"Kau benar, Raikage-sama." Kata Gaara. Mereka berlima pun memutar otak, berusaha mencari cara bagaimana supaya bisa mengalahkan kakek bangkotan yang monumennya di lembah akhir berencana dirobohkan ini. Abis yang bersangkutan hidup lagi, buat apa ada monumennya?

Sementara Tsunade sedang memikirkan apakah mungkin dia bisa membawa patung Madara di lembah akhir dan melemparkannya ke Uchiha tua di depannya, Gaara mulai berpikir mungkin harusnya dulu dia tak mencalonkan diri jadi kazekage kalo begini akhirnya, Onoki berpikir mungkin dulu waktu kecil harusnya dia banyak-banyak main karet -?- supaya tubuhnya tinggi, jadi tak harus kena ejekan Madara yang amat sangat nge-jleb ke dalam hatinya, Raikage berpikir harusnya dia mengajak Bee ke sini agar bisa menggerecoki Madara dengan rap-nya yang aneh, dan Mei berpikir harusnya dia cepat-cepat menikah -?- jadi Madara tak usah mengejeknya jomblo segala. Emang Madara udah kawin apa? Belom kan? Orang keburu mati juga.

Madara menyeringai menatap semua penantangnya yang tengah berpikir keras. Ingin sekali Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat mereka kewalahan melawannya, tapi dia sudah kebanyakan ketawa dari tadi, perutnya sampai sakit. Jadi dari pada dia mati gara-gara kebanyakan ketawa, mending dia diem.

'Ngajak ribut sih, jadinya kewalahan kan? Huahahahaha!' batin Madara senang. Sudah beratus tahun dia tidak merasakan rasa bahagia sebahagia ini, dia berasa jadi orang paling bahagia yang menangin kontes paling bahagia yang diadain Tuan Bahagia yang punya toko Bahagia dan bikin dia amat sangat bahagia dan bahagianya amat sangat.

Cukup bahagianya!

Madara mungkin bahagia, tapi kelima kage di depannya keki setengah mati melihatnya senyum senyum sendiri.

Tsunade keki melihat Madara karena merasa senyum kakek bangkotan itu mirip senyumnya Jiraiya kalo lagi ngintipin onsen, Gaara keki melihat Madara senyum-senyum soalnya ngingetin dia sama senyum sok kerennya Sasuke waktu ngelawan dia di ujian Chuunin, pake dadah-dadah segala lagi ke fangirlsnya, Onoki keki soalnya senyumnya Madara keliatan kayak senyum ngejek yang seolah bilang orang-kuntet-gak-pantes-jadi-kage, Mei keki ngeliatnya soalnya senyumnya Madara kayak senyum-senyum penduduk desanya yang suka nyuruh-nyuruh dia kawin, sementara Raikage keki ngeliat senyum Madara soalnya gara-gara senyum si Uchiha-sialan itu, empat kage di deketnya jadi ngeluarin wajah aneh bin ajaib.

Waktu lagi keki-kekinya mereka berlima mendadak,

BWOSH!

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Gak usah pake debu dong, gimana sih ah." Keluh seseorang dalam gumpalan debu yang disebabkan oleh kedatangannya. "Ya maaf, gimana caranya dong biar gak ada debunya?" jawab suara lain. Suara pertama mendengus.

Tsunade tercengang, 'Suara itu... Jangan bilang si bocah bego ke sini?'

"Yo, kakek dan nenek sekalian, penyelamat kalian telah datang~" kata suara itu sambil menunjukkan sosoknya.

"KITA BUKAN KAKEK-KAKEK/NENEK-NENEK!" teriak semua orang di sana, gak terima. Apalagi si Gaara, gak terima banget. Ya iyalah! Masih muda BANGET!

"Ahahaha, gomen, gomen, cuma bercanda kok. Woo, woo, Mizukage-sama tidak perlu menyemprot saya dengan lava itu." Kata orang itu, ketawa. Mei yang udah siap-siap pun mendengus dan membatalkan jutsunya.

"Jadi... MAU APA KAU KEMARI, NARUTO? SUDAH KUBILANG, JANGAN MENDEKATI PERTARUNGAN LIMA KAGE!" teriak Tsunade dengan suara stereonya, semuanya menutup telinga, termasuk Madara. Gila, pantes aja Jiraiya mau masuk ke Amegakure dan rela mati, gak betah toh deket-deket nenek-nenek berisik ini.

"Aduh, Tsunade-baasan tidak perlu teriak-teriak begitu. Aku kan mau membantu kalian~" jawabnya santai. Dahi Tsunade berkedut, "Kau hanya akan mengganggu, bodoh! Pergi sana!" semburnya.

"A-a-aa~" pemuda pirang itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak, "Sebagai calon Hokage aku takkan membiarkan kalian dikalahkan kakeknya Sasuke ini." Jawabnya. Jubah hitam-orange yang dia pakai berkibar saat dia mengucapkannya.

"Gamabunta, gak usah pake efek segala." Kata Tsunade, dahinya sudah berlipat delapan melihat kelakuan dua makhluk di depannya. Gamabunta berhenti meniupkan angin ke arah Naruto.

"Yee, aku kan disuruh Naruto." Kata katak itu, manyun. Tsunade menggeram, "Suruh siapa mau aja?" desisnya kesal. Gamabunta mundur lima langkah, takut. Jiraiya aja yang temennya pernah ditonjok sampe Otogakure, gimana dia?

"Maa~ maa~ udahlah gak usah pake ribut. Kan tujuanku ke sini baik?" kata Naruto, mengedipkan matanya pada semua kage di sana.

Sumpah, kalo aja Gaara gak inget Naruto udah jadi temennya, kazekage itu bakal dengan senang hati ngisep Naruto pake sabaku sousou nya.

"Ya sudah, apa tujuanmu ke sini, Naruto-kun?" tanya Mei. Naruto nyengir.

"Aku... tahu cara mengalahkan Madara."

"APA?" semua kage langsung kaget. Naruto tau cara ngalahin kakek bangkotan ini? Gimana bisa? Mereka aja yang dari tadi ngelawan belom tau!

"Gi-gimana caranya? Seriusan tau? Ayo kalahin aja!" kata Onoki. Dia udah gerah deket-deket Madara, jadi pengen cepet-cepet ngalahin tuh kakek.

"Khukhukhu, mudah sekali. Setelah melakukan riset dengan dibantu Konohamaru, aku tahu cara mengalahkannya. Dan ternyata jutsu untuk mengalahkannya justru jutsu yang sudah aku kuasai sejak kecil."

Semua kage mikir, jutsu yang dia kuasain sejak kecil? Apa ya? Tajuu Kagebunshin? Rasengan?

"Ayo beritahu kami! Biar kita sama-sama mengalahkannya!" kata Raikage. Naruto geleng-geleng.

"Yang bisa melakukannya hanya aku. Maaf, Raikage-sama." Katanya.

Kage lain berpandangan bingung. "Lalu, kau mau menghadapinya sendiri? Bodoh! Kami saja yang berlima masih belum bisa, apalagi kau! Pulang sana!" kata Tsunade. Biar gimanapun dia tetep sayang sama bocah ini, Jiraiya mati dengan nyimpen harapan di bocah ini.

"Aaa~ Baasan masih meragukanku? Pokoknya serahkan semuanya padaku." Katanya sambil nyengir khas dia. Kage lain berpandangan lagi.

"Baiklah kalau Naruto-kun tahu caranya, kami hanya bisa melihat, silahkan." Kata Mei. Naruto senyum trus ngangguk.

"Hei, kalau butuh bantuan teriak saja." Kata Gaara. Naruto ngangguk lagi.

"Jangan kalah, bocah." Kata Onoki. Lagi-lagi tuh bocah ngangguk.

"Aku percayakan padamu." Raikage nepuk pundak Naruto.

"Jangan buat Konoha malu, Naruto. Awas kau." Kata Tsunade. Naruto kembali ngangguk.

Dia pun ngelangkah menuju Madara. Kakek itu senyum ngeremehin, "Mau melawanku, eh? Yakin bisa? Hahahaha."

"Naruto! Jangan terlalu dekat!" kata Gaara. Naruto sih senyum-senyum aja sambil ngacungin jempolnya ke belakang, "Daijobu desu, Gaara." Katanya.

Setelah jaraknya cukup dekat, Naruto memasang kuda-kuda. Madara menyeringai, siap-siap pula mengeluarkan susanoo nya.

Tangan Naruto bergerak membentuk segel. Semua kage menahan nafas, ingin tahu jutsu apa yang bisa mengalahkan Madara. Keadaan makin tegang saat Madara ikutan masang susanoo nya.

"Jurus maut..."

Semua kage nelen ludah, bersiap denger lanjutannya.

"Oiroke no jutsu!"

BWOSH!

Naruto langsung berubah jadi cewek nude sambil nge-flirt ke Madara.

Semuanya cengo!

"Baka Naruto! Cuma itu? Jangan main-main! Kau bisa-.."

BRUK!

"Eh?"

Semua kage sweatdrop.

Madara...

ROBOH?

Samar-samar para kage ngeliat genangan darah di sekitar Madara. Ternyata Uchiha itu mati kehabisan darah lantaran nosebleed.

"APAAAAAA?"

THE END

Hualaaah~ ini garing sekaleeee~ -_- tapi tak apalah, dari pada membusuk di otak lebih baik dikeluarkan toh?

Baiklah, review/concrit/flame, please?


End file.
